1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a keyless pointer input device, especially to a pointer input device including a control circuit, an optical sensor for detecting the movement of the pointer device and generating respective displacement, a ball shaft type key control element, a bottom plate, and an upper cover casing capable of being moved slightly. Then main parts can be assembled to the upper cover casing. The keyless pointer input device of the present invention is keyless on the appearance of the device. Therefore, the keyless pointer input device can be integral formed with a seat. The ball shaft type key control element is used to generate key signals by moving the upper cover casing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In current computer age, computers have become a popular device and have been widely used. Moreover, the graphic user interface (GUI) is a necessary device for controlling the movement of icons so as to control the operations of a computer. Thus, currently, some application programs, Internet, visual realities, etc. adapts GUI as an unique standard. Furthermore, trace balls, mice, and other pointer devices become necessary devices for operation the interface.
Referring to FIG. 1, a prior art pointer input device, for example, a mouse is illustrated. The appearances of conventional pointer devices are similar and dull. Keys are disposed at proper positions for being pressed by fingers directly. However, this will induce some injury to fingers. Furthermore, it is possible the muscles of finger will irritate and inflate so as to press the nerve tunnel, such as carpal tunnel. This is a general disease in the computer age.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a keyless pointer input device, wherein no key is formed on the appearance of a pointer input device. The switching of the key is unnecessary to be operated by fingers. Therefore, the keyless pointer input device has a compact size and can be designed as a decoration with a desired shape, as illustrated in FIG. 2.
Other than improving the defects in the portion pointer device, by the present invention, the outlook of the pointer device becomes interest. By matching of various parts, a keyless pointer input device is formed. Furthermore, the present invention has a compact volume and no key presents on the outlook. The present invention may be matched with a decoration so as to present various interesting outlooks. The dull outlook in the conventional mouse is improved.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.